1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a combination of a card game and a dice game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various games are known in the prior art that combine standard playing cards and two dice. In fact, the inventor herein has patented various games combining the card games of twenty-one or blackjack or baccarat with the dice game of craps. Examples of such games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,606; 5,695,192; 5,758,878; 5,782,472; 5,842,698; 5,961,119 and 6,019,373. Other games are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,430 to Breeding, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,341 to Jones et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,041 to Boylan et al.
The subject invention provides a novel assembly and method wherein the playing of a poker game is combined with craps using two dice among a plurality of players and a dealer. The assembly performs and the method comprises the steps of; placing a first poker wager on behalf of each of a plurality of players, placing a craps progressive ante wager on behalf of each player, presenting at least two player down cards to each player, presenting at least first and second and third dealer down cards to the dealer, providing the opportunity to each player to increase the first poker wager, turning over the first dealer down card, establishing a first craps proposition based upon a first group of dice numbers at first odds, dividing and accumulating at least a portion of the craps progressive antes into a first jackpot for the first craps proposition, offering a craps wager opportunity to each player on the craps proposition in response to the first dealer down card being in a predetermined group of cards, providing a pair of dice each having six faces numbered one to six, selecting one of the players to roll the dice and rolling the dice by that player, settling the craps wager based upon the outcome of the roll of the dice and the odds at the craps proposition upon which the wagers were placed, turning over the second dealer down card, presenting various different last chance payout odds for various different poker hands, providing the opportunity to each player to place one last chance wager on at least one of the last chance payout odds, turning over the third dealer down card, and settling the last chance wagers at the last chance payout odds.